percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yin (DoM)
"Duty, Courage, and Honor; That's what I believe in." Yinis a character in Daughter of Mera and the titular daughter. She is connected to Seprentking's Manvadrasia universe on Creativity Unleashed wiki. History Her mortal father was a general named Gong, a man who worked his way from the lowest ranks to the highest within Xien. Her mother took noticed of him and after a brief period, Yin was conceived. Her fathered died shortly afterwards in a battle against Ivorian raiders, so Yin spent her early childhood taken care of by extended family. Her small village was home to a Old Martial Arts teacher, and when Yin was old enough she asked to learn from him. He agreed, and Yin spent ten years under his tutelage. When she was fifteen, her teacher died of old age. Along with the pressures that came from being that age caused her true form to awaken, as is natural for all of Mera's daughters. She met her mother for the first time in Mera's realm, and with her help and that of her sisters, learned to get used to her true body. Mera chose her, the youngest of Mera's current daughters, to go with her to stop the portals from appearing across their world. She goes to the world of the Olympians and will try to help as much as she can. Abilites = True Form While Yin has the appearence of a human girl, that form is just a disguise. At will she can assume her true body. In this form, she was Increased power and agility. Her skin becomes a natural armor that can hold agaist iron and possibly even steel. Martial Arts Yin has practiced a style of hand-to-hand comabnt since she was a child. While she wouuld not call herself a master, she is still skilled in it's use. Personality Yin tries to be serious, but she tends to get flustered easily. She is alot like a stock Shonen Hero; Kindhearted, mostly just interested in her hobby, and having a strong sense of right and wrong. Her upbringing with her aunts and teacher put an emphasis on the virtues of her father, and she tries to emulate it as best she can. While she has had her True Body for six months, she is still... Embarrassed about it. She sees her true body as frightening, and isn't happy bout the fact that it is apparently the way she will look for all eternity. It looks wrong to her, and what's worse is that her human body feels constricting to her now. Appearance In her human form, she is a short, muscular girl, her ethnicity is the equivalent of Indian/Chinese, and has brown hair and eyes. In her true form, she is 5'8. her skin is crimson and her hair turns silver (or grey, depending on your point of view). She gains a Third Eye in the center of her forehead, and has tusks. Trivia *Yin was Inspired by the protagonist of the game Indivisible *Yin's martial arts style is Heihuquan. Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Daughter of Mera Category:Demigods